


Домой!

by fandom Dark Games 2020 (Dark_Games)



Series: Друганы [3]
Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: Gen, Humor, Post-Canon, Present Tense
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25366237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Games/pseuds/fandom%20Dark%20Games%202020
Summary: Хранитель возвращается в Каэд Нуа, чтобы пожить наконец спокойно.Автор:Ungoliant
Series: Друганы [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836631
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Домой!

Все дороги, как говорят, возвращают домой — вот и Амбра, завидев в подзорной трубе родные берега Дирвуда, впервые за долгое время чувствует на душе приятный трепет. К морю привыкнуть нетрудно, но на земле куда интереснее, да и когда натворила дел на чужбине, пусть и в лучших побуждениях, лучше смыться поскорее — дома-то уже все привыкли. В порту Амбра нанимает несколько повозок, чтобы перевезти всё нажитое непосильным грабежом добро в Каэд Нуа, и беззаботно лыбится столпившимся работягам и фермерам, изголодавшимся по сплетням. 

— Глядите, опять воскресла!

Амбра гордо стоит на борту с побитым бюстом Ключницы — следовало лучше закреплять её на постаменте — на руках и ждёт, когда официально сойдёт последний член команды. Алот рядом раскачивается на носках, сложив за спиной руки, и он — это всё, что осталось от их старой банды. Моряки не в восторге от Дирвуда, жалуются, что на вершине славы капитан бросает их ради скучной осёдлой жизни, но Амбра больше не может жить для кого-то — пора бы и о себе позаботиться. Немногие решаются отправиться с ней, возможно, рассчитывая, что Хранитель принесёт удачу в любом случае.

Точно фермерские дети по дороге на ярмарку, Амбра и Алот едут в открытой повозке, свесив вниз ноги и наблюдая за убегающей под ними дорогой; их руки опираются о бюст Ключницы.

— Сколько там осталось, ты помнишь? — аккуратно уточняет Алот; на его лице отражается мука интеллектуала, не привыкшего к тяжкому труду.

— Я в отключке была под завалами — мертва, если точнее. Эдер меня откапывал, но он не особенно вдавался в детали, чтобы лишний раз не расстраивать.

— Да и так понятно, что там… кхм, большая дыра.

Амбра тяжело вздыхает, ведь думает она не о разрушенном замке, а об Эдере, и не сомневается, что тот приживётся где угодно, как могучее дерево или что-то такое. По правде, она не ожидала подобного поворота, ведь привыкла, что он всегда рядом — ну, хотя бы на одном материке. Раньше Амбре требовалась помощь, а теперь её ждёт малец, который почти что сын Эдеру — справедливый расклад, но сердцу, конечно, не объяснить.

Дыра на месте — огроменная, с удаляющимися отпечатками ног. Лужайки превратились в грязевое месиво, ошмётки крепости разбросаны по округе, иногда чудом уцелевшими целыми кусками — и на этом нововведения не заканчиваются. С Ключницей в руках Амбра протискивается сквозь толпу зевак, но мелкий всклокоченный орлан прыгает ей под ноги и вопит:

— Куда без билета?!

Амбра находит в себе наглость спорить с богами, но сейчас растерянно моргает и впервые не находит искромётный ответ на месте. Как капризная барышня, она топает ножкой и брызгает из лужи прямо на шерсть орлана.

— Имею право пройти домой без билета! Совсем уже от рук отбились!

В толпе зашушукались, но орлан не растерялся:

— Ну конечно, рассказывай сказки! Когда адровый гигант откопался, Хранителя так подбросило, что та в лес улетела — это все видели! А кто вы такая, я знать не знаю!

— Не было такого!.. По крайней мере, не помню… но может быть… — Амбра чуть склонилась, чтобы заглянуть в бесстыжие глаза мелкого нахала. — Кстати, я тебя тоже не знаю!

— Как Ключница почившего замка Каэд Нуа, официально заявляю, что Хранитель перед вами, жива и почти при всех частях своей души, — мелодично проговаривает голос из бюста, и Амбра выставляет его перед собой, чуть ли не в нос тыкнув орлану.

— Ладно, может быть и так, — жеманно соглашается тот, пока зеваки перешёптываются, — но замка-то всё равно нет!

Так Амбра становится хозяйкой огромной дыры в земле — на сотни футов в чёрную бездну, — а точнее, значимой для истории достопримечательности. Да и толпа собирается не из простых крестьян: со всего света в Каэд Нуа съезжаются паломники и простые зеваки, чтобы взглянуть, откуда начал свой разрушительный путь бог Эотас. Ушлые выжившие жители быстро поняли ценность дыры, но только Амбра доводит идею до совершенства.

В первую очередь она собирает рабочих с окрестных деревень, чтобы возвести времянки и оградить обрыв от особо любопытных и лишённых страха высоты. Платный вход на частную территорию и пакет экскурсий с очевидцами событий быстро пополняют казну. Приходится взять ретивого орлана в долю, но свою часть оплаты тот отрабатывает на все золотые монеты: забалтывает гостей, следит за порядком, нюхом чует, когда кто-то выносит обломки или землю в качестве бесплатных сувениров. Фермеры — народ пугливый, но страшно уж суеверный.

Чтобы вновь не провалиться под землю, придётся перенести поселение ближе к лесу и вырубить часть деревьев, которые затем пойдут на строительство. Амбра рисует на карте основание её будущего замка — уже более скромного, но всё ещё трудозатратного — и размышляет, сколько жизней ей потребуется на реализацию всех планов, а затем вспоминает, что перерождений больше не будет, ведь Эотас на её глазах разрушил Колесо — смириться с этой мыслью пока что тяжело. Алот как всегда даёт самые пессимистические прогнозы, но он же совершенно случайно подсказывает гениальное решение.

После работы они ужинают на развалинах, по-скромному разложив на платке чуть обветрившуюся снедь, как всегда делали в путешествиях, и смеются, обсуждая ушедший день. Амбре хорошо и так — новый замок не сделает её счастливее, чем заслуженное спокойствие; в голове непривычно тихо без орущих наперебой богов.

— Как дела у Свинцового Ключа? Ты ведь никому не рассказал об отставке. Или как оно положено? Тебя должен убить преемник? — Амбра аккуратно проверяет почву, чтобы выяснить, когда от неё сбежит и Алот, но тот тяжело вздыхает и внимательно рассматривает кусок сыра в руке.

— Для начала им придётся примириться с новым укладом, что боги когда-нибудь исчезнут, и тайны хранить незачем. Пусть служат людям и ищут свой путь.

— А как ты узнаешь, что они снова не станут злодействовать? Вдруг очередному Таосу взбредёт в голову поддерживать богов через жертвоприношения?..

Пока Амбра шутит, Алот бледнеет; уже и кусок в горло не лезет. Они оба знают, что и не такое возможно: с подходящим по безумию лидером Свинцовый Ключ вполне может вернуться к "былому величию", коим грезят обиженные потомки с непреодолимой жаждой власти и крови.

— Не могу не спросить: что бы ты сделала на моём месте?

Амбра пожимает плечами и набивает рот зачерствевшим хлебом, чтобы не сказать «осталась бы в Каэд Нуа». Алот хочет слышать иное: что дело его жизни не отправлено на самотёк. Когда хлеба не остаётся, приходится юлить и шутить:

— Ну… труд наделяет мудростью и смирением, оттого монахи в монастырях и не разгибаются.

Они глядят друг на друга, затем — на развалины Каэд Нуа, где копошатся последователи Эотаса, готовые помочь лишь бесполезным благословением. Нет, те не пошевелятся до следующей священной войны, однако на Свинцовый Ключ ещё остаётся надежда.

Больше в шутку они пишут письма во все известные Алоту ячейки с призывом сохранить Каэд Нуа и разгадать его тайны — а вдруг какой бог снова снизойдёт? Говорят, молния не попадает в одно место дважды, но вот в Дирвуд Эотас бил уже дважды — любимчики они, не иначе. Если Свинцовый Ключ так любит хранить секреты, то каждому по вкусу найдётся свой.

Амбра ни за что не расскажет, что Эотас скорее всего развоплотился, ведь это может снова оказаться неправдой, да и зачем разрушать последние иллюзии. Теперь она понимает ценность мифов и самой веры, хоть и не согласна с собственными методами. Кому расскажешь правду — ведь не поверят!

Первым прибывает отряд исследователей и занимает верхние пустующие уровни Бесконечных путей Од Нуа, ещё не заваленные осевшим грунтом. Амбра беспокоится за безопасность и шутит, что если культистов завалит, то за аренду они могут не платить и пусть заселяют лабиринт на своё усмотрение, затем вспоминает, что Бесконечные пути перестали соответствовать своему названию, пока Эотас в них барахтался. Кто бы ни остался в глубинах после ревизий Амбры, конец их ждал кошмарный.

Члены Свинцового Ключа подходят к трудностям с энтузиазмом, ведь все находки им разрешено присваивать бесплатно, и следующие отряды мигом отправляются на стройку — причины Алот придумывает сам, без участия Амбры. Той достаточно покрутиться рядом, если возникают недовольные: с Хранителем, что стала избранной Бераса — бога смерти и перерождения, — шутить не рискуют даже отпетые карьеристы культа. Далеко не все откликаются на призыв, но это хотя бы начало. 

Заправив мантии в штаны, чтобы не запачкать в грязи, они толкают тележки, левитируют и распиливают брёвна, тренируются в алхимии, пока замешивают крепчайший цемент, сжигают огненными шарами мусор и учатся ровно укладывать кирпичи. Вечером же, когда туристы расходятся, Алот и Амбра собирают культистов вокруг наколдованного фонаря, чтобы поведать историю о преследовании Эотаса, как говорится, из первых рук. Те слушают с придыханием и сильно огорчаются, когда очередная часть рассказа обрывается на самом интересном месте.

Конечно, они с Алотом заранее договариваются, какой версии событий будут придерживаться; точно лишнюю шелуху, отсекают самые неприятные последствия, которые их слушателям и не интересны, концентрируясь только на Эотасе и распрях богов. Амбре вроде и приятно выставлять их склочными бабками с рынка, но даже она не может отшучиваться вечно — кто-то должен сохранить её знания. Прошло достаточно времени, чтобы обдумать прошедшие события и отнестись ко всему с долей здоровой иронии.

Все смеются, когда Амбра просит Бераса "в следующий раз пользоваться дверью" после того, как проснулась после видений на полу каюты с шишкой на затылке. Теперь со стороны это кажется забавным, словно и не с ней произошло, однако ощущение тоскливого одиночества как и прежде скребётся внутри. 

Амбра рассказывает о планах Воедики возглавить богов после разочарования в смертных, о мудрости Бераса, о ревнивице Ондре, о мстительном нраве Хайлии, спрятанной от себя же туше Ваэля, ничего нового про методы Магран и что не стоит соглашаться ни на какие предложения Римрганда. Конечно, больше времени достаётся Эотасу, и Амбра вспоминает его слова не без подсказок Алота: почти всех её спутников в то время одолевали гнев, разочарование и растерянность, отчего далеко не все мудрости оседали в голове. Как непокорные дети, они отказались принять даже возможность того, что больше никогда не родятся вновь, а станут материалом для чего-то нового, словно сырьём для экспериментов безумного аниманта. 

Теперь Амбра видит, почему всегда сопереживала Эотасу — и дело не в куске её души в его адровом теле или личной короткой привязанности, о которой в своих рассказах она тактично умалчивает: его вера настолько смела и самоотвержена, что не доступна ни одному смертному сердцу. Только за это его стоит любить, а не почитать с холодным разумом, упиваясь собственной пламенной добродетелью. Бога понять невозможно, но говорит он самым доступным из языков, как бы тяжело ни было слушать.

В каком-то трансе Амбра касается груди, словно может почувствовать оборванную часть души, что осталась навеки с ним, и находит в себе силы улыбаться искренне. 

Писари ловят пером каждое слово, а послушники восхищённо перешёптываются; Алот улыбается и вообще всячески красуется перед своим орденом — "культистами" их продолжает звать только Амбра, назло их прошлым заслугам, а тот обижается, что только Эдер относится к Свинцовому Ключу так бездумно негативно. "Что ж, — парирует Амбра, — у меня никогда не было собственного мнения".

Она не особо питает надежды на счёт всех этих разговоров, но, выговариваясь, правда становится как-то легче. Труд занимает оставшиеся пустоты в мыслях, насыщают мышцы сладостным напряжением; поутру Амбра чувствует себя лёгкой и отдохнувшей. Кто бы знал ещё, как приятно держать в руках лопату, а не меч! Доспехи давно сложены под толстой тряпицей, чтобы не покрываться пылью, волосы заплетены в толстую косу — ничто не выдаёт в чумазой девице Хранителя Каэд Нуа... И ей это нравится.

Так пролетают дни и месяцы, и только благодаря плодам своих трудов Амбра замечает между ними разницу. Далеко не всё идёт гладко — порой они ломают то, что строят, — но каждый дом достоин своего хозяина. После открытия таверны и работа идёт бодрее, и люди настроены веселее. Бюст Ключницы тоже там, чтобы не скучала и подслушивала. Амбре уже не до замка — в снежную вотчину Римрганда его не утащишь, хотя, как оказалось, бог энтропии не чужд выдумке в своих наказаниях. 

Вместе с Алотом они сидят на любимом месте и разглядывают застывшую стройку в красных лучах закатного солнца, пока из таверны доносятся музыка и весёлый гвалт. Так ли важно думать о смерти, пока так хорошо жить? Амбра глубоко вдыхает сыроватый воздух, ощущая запахи земли, травы и цветущих яблонь и улыбается, когда Алот жалуется на холодный порыв ветра.

— Тебе всё шутки, а так легко подхватить простуду, затем можно вообще слечь.

— Да ладно тебе, пахари с утра до ночи в поле — и ничего! Вон какие мускулы у них… взять хотя бы Вайдвена: согласись, ты не ожидал, что он в жизни был таким же красавцем, как в летописях!

Алот одаривает её снисходительным взглядом.

— Тут два варианта: когда он стал пророком Эотаса, то, конечно, обзавёлся деньгами, а там и внешность подрисовали, чтобы лучше смотреться на агитациях. Второй вариант — Эотас специально выбирал вместилище повыносливее. А потом вдруг увидел нашего адрового гиганта…

Амбра от удивления рот раскрывает: уж никак Алот снова шутить повадился! Однако её искромётный ответ обрывает знакомый смешок за спиной; в нос тут же забивается мерзкий табачный дым — самый сладкий и желанный на свете. 

— Уж никак тут опять затеваются богохульные шуточки? Подвиньтесь, у меня есть парочка новых!

Когда Эдер садится между ними, Амбра снова ни жива, ни мертва — видимо, далеко не разорванная душа была тому первой причиной. В своём походном доспехе, с трубкой в руках, он будто и не покидал Каэд Нуа больше пяти лет назад, и Амбра с Алотом, сбросив оцепенение, подыгрывают его настрою и продолжают разговор, как ни в чём не бывало. Однако кое-что не даёт ей покоя:

— Эдер, а что за история с моим летающим трупом?

Он закашливается дымом и краснеет, конечно же, по той же причине; перебирает бороду пальцами в поисках подходящего ответа.

— Ну, допустим, я тебя не из развалин доставал… Сама задумайся, где бы я тебя откапывал — на месте замка дыра!

Амбра напоминает себе о недавно открытой пользе мифов, прячет лицо в ладонях и заливается смехом.


End file.
